


Bittersweet

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Heteronormativity, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Politics, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: После печально известного суда Борис Щербина мстит Чаркову, чтобы заставить его заплатить за то, что он сделал с Валерием Легасовым. И по пути осознает свои собственные чувства.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330492) by [isamariposa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamariposa/pseuds/isamariposa). 



Его шокирует, насколько это больно. За свою жизнь Борис потерял много людей: родителей, однополчан во время войны, жену сразу после рождения сына, уважаемых коллег за долгие годы службы в министерстве… Только в прошлом году сотни важных для страны людей были отправлены домой с лучевой болезнью, чтобы никогда уже не вернуться. Но видеть Валерия в машине, когда его увозят — без какого-либо знака, без слов… Борис знает, что умирает, он уже несколько месяцев в курсе, что жить ему осталось недолго. Но когда черная машина отъезжает, его впервые поражает мысль, насколько пустыми и бессмысленными станут его последние дни. Чарков, ублюдская свинья. Борис достаточно хорошо знает математику его действия. С Валерием они больше никогда не увидятся.  
  
— Это ты виновата! — злобно шипит он, обращаясь к Хомюк. Больше винить некого, а она стоит рядом.  
  
— Я? — повторяет Ульяна. Ее голос дрожит. Борис смотрит на нее: она на грани, вот-вот расплачется. Женщины и их слезы! У него самого перед глазами все слегка плывет, но это не то же самое.  
  
— Конечно, ты! Ты убедила его говорить правду. Теперь он получил за это сполна. Ты довольна?  
  
— Я убедила? — снова вторит Ульяна, ее голос перехватывает от рыданий, но она умудряется издать хриплый смешок. — Ты что, слепой? Он только раз на тебя взглянул и принял решение. Не мои слова его убедили. А ты.  
  
Теперь и он плачет, старый дурак. Борис отворачивается. Какая теперь разница. Валерий всегда был наивен, жуткий идеалист, как герои старых сказок. Но героям в реальном мире не место. Борис пытался спасти его, не дать совершить глупость в Вене, но это было бесполезно, как пытаться изменить русло реки одним единственным мешком с песком.  
  
Хомюк тянется к его руке.  
  
— Не думаю, что он хотел бы, чтобы мы ссорились, — тихо говорит она, но Борис тут же дергается, убирая ладонь.  
  
— Не надо со мной разговаривать! — рычит он и быстрым шагом возвращается обратно в здание, прежде чем начать плакать всерьез. Он не думает, что сможет остановить этим проклятые злые слезы.  
  


***

  
  
Некоторые битвы ведутся не на поле, а за столами, но они все еще битвы. Первая: наземная разведка, чтобы понять, с какими именно врагами Борис имеет дело. Он выжидает два месяца, чтобы пыль осела, прежде чем посетить кабинет Чаркова. Система может быть несовершенна, но Борис на протяжении десятилетий был частью ее сложного механизма. Хотя он не так силен, как когда-то, у него все еще достаточно рычагов, чтобы повернуть несколько винтиков в свою пользу. Он будет бороться до последнего вдоха, чтобы избавить Валерия от всего этого позора (последний вдох, как бы ни прискорбно было признавать, не так уж и далек).  
  
— Борис, — с фальшивой доброжелательной улыбкой говорит Чарков. Они знакомы много лет, но ни о какой дружбе между ними нет и речи.  
  
— Витя, — как можно более подобострастно отвечает Борис. Левая бровь Чаркова дергается от фамильярности, почти незаметно, но от внимания Бориса это не укрывается. Тьфу. И этот человек считает себя агентом и не может даже сохранить серьезное лицо?  
  
— Рад тебя видеть. Как твое здоровье?  
  
Отстраненный тон говорит Борису все, что нужно: Чарков уже видел его медкарту. Хорошо. Пусть думает, что Борис умирает и теперь бесполезен.  
  
— Мне лучше, — говорит он, с трудом сдерживая приступ кашля. — Спасибо моему доктору, бесполезному ослу. Сигареты помогают, представляешь?  
  
— Странно. Ты же раньше не курил.  
  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, как говорится.  
  
Чарков роется в ящике стола и выуживает пачку сигарет. Черт бы его побрал. Теперь Борис по-настоящему начнет кашлять. Он заставляет себя сдержать улыбку и берет предложенную сигарету. Едкий вкус никотина и смолы сразу же раздражает горло. Глаза слезятся, но ему удается подавить кашель.  
  
— Я вижу, что за мной все еще следят, — говорит он как можно небрежнее, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
— Простая формальность, уверяю тебя.  
  
— Тоска. И как ты думаешь, что я буду делать?  
  
— Не знаю, Борис. В наши дни идеализм — опасная вещь. Даже _заразная_.  
  
Правильно: нет никакой необходимости притворяться, что именно это за встреча. Борис вдавливает почти нетронутую сигарету в пепельнице. Намеренно зло. Левая бровь Чаркова снова дергается.  
  
— Валерий Легасов. Ты о нем беспокоишься, не так ли? Ты думаешь, что я продолжу его маленький крестовый поход?  
  
— Он настаивал на том, что вы знали, что он скажет во время своего краткого промаха в суде. Он ошибся?  
  
 _Краткий промах!_ Это они так официально назвали? Борису хочется расхохотаться Чаркову в лицо.  
  
— Я не знал, что он все это скажет. Но ты знаешь, я знаю, о чем он говорил лично тебе. Это я предложил сделку. Сделку, которую он по доброй воле заключил с тобой. И свою часть которой ты до сих пор не выполнил.  
  
— Нет. Комиссия, собранная для расследования заявлений Легасова, пришла к выводу, что его претензии необоснованны, и столь масштабный ремонт реакторов типа РБМК в нашей стороне не нужен. Это все. Никакой теневой сделки, никакого тайного заговора.  
  
— Конечно, нет, я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — с сарказмом говорит Борис. — Так если я нарушу изоляцию, к которой ты несправедливо приговорил его, за мной последуют твои комнатные собачки?  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Профессор Легасов живет нормальной жизнью. Последнее, что я о нем слышал — он возобновил преподавательскую деятельность в институте.  
  
— Уверен, что именно так, — с издевкой говорит Борис. Чертов кашель оживляется в груди, и ему обязательно нужно сдержаться. — Как жаль, что Велихов, его главный конкурент, был назначен ректором.  
  
— Да? Какая неудача. Я не слышал об этом, боюсь, мне мало что говорят о внутренней политике Курчатовского института. Но я уверен, что профессор Велихов достойно покажет себя на новом посту.  
  
Борис наклоняется так, чтобы положить локти на стол — максимум фамильярности. Чарков тоже наклоняется ближе, будто хочет слушать, хотя его фальшивая улыбка не исчезает.  
  
— Разве ты недостаточно его наказал? — спрашивает Борис. — Этот человек спас наш народ от катастрофы невероятных масштабов. Он отдал за это жизнь.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, вклад Валерия Легасова в руководство операцией по ликвидации высоко ценится в партийных кругах. К сожалению, болезнь вынудила его дать неверные показания на суде. Я уверен, что он оценит этот столь необходимый ему отдых после всех его усилий, учитывая его слабое здоровье.  
  
— Отдых. Хм, — со смешком произносит Борис. — Я беспокоюсь о его здоровье, как и ты. Я все еще хочу навестить его. Меня остановят, если я это сделаю?  
  
— Уверен, никто не посмеет помешать заместителю председателя Совета Министров идти туда, куда он хочет. Но, Борис… — Чарков наклоняется еще ближе, почти заговорщически. — Я не уверен, что тебе разумно таким образом продолжать общаться с Легасовым.  
  
— Каким образом? Как умирающий старик, навещающий своего умирающего старого друга?  
  
— Помимо всего прочего, да. Но должен сказать, я был поражен, как быстро вы нашли общий язык. Борис, которого я знал, посчитал бы его пешкой, совершенно неспособной принимать какие-либо важные решения. И все же, каждый раз, возвращаясь в Москву, ты вел себя как человек, который защищает его, как волк, оскаливший зубы, если кто-нибудь спросит о нем. Я был ошеломлен. И, что любопытно, все донесения, которые я получал из Припяти, говорили о том, что вы стали неразлучны. Долгие прогулки, чтобы увидеть закат, позабыв о радиации. Открытые объятия на публике. Личные беседы. Ночевки в одном номере. Как видишь, дорогой Борис, ваши чувства могут быть неверно истолкованы праздными сплетниками.  
  
Сначала Борису кажется, что это слуховые галлюцинации. Чарков не мог этого сказать. И все же слова ясные, как день. Борис клялся себе, что во время этой встречи будет держать себя в руках, но тут же вскакивает на ноги, в ярости опрокинув стул.  
  
— Что? На что ты намекаешь? — шипит он, сжимая кулаки и трясясь от гнева. Кашель берет верх, Борис хватается за грудь, слишком нервничая, чтобы терпеть.  
  
— Успокойся, Борис. Я тебя знаю. Знаю, что ты не способен на такого рода извращения. Но другие начинают говорить. Было бы стыдно подлить масла в огонь несвоевременным визитом.  
  
— Ты думаешь… думаешь… ты смеешь думать, что что-то было? Непристойное? Ты хоть представляешь, каково там было, у реактора? Мы рисковали жизнью, чтобы ты мог сидеть в своем прекрасном московском кабинете! Я был ему предан, как любой солдат в Припяти, каждый день подвергал себя опасности, готовый присмотреть за всеми, и да, особенно за Легасовым. Мы были в аду, но здесь земля! Только такой человек за столом, как ты, мог придумать такое отвратительное объяснения связям, которые выковываются в пылу битвы.  
  
— Я и не знал, что после прошлогодних событий ты перестал считать себя человеком за столом. Ты забываешь, что я был на войне, — ледяным голосом напоминает Чарков. — Но ни один солдат вокруг меня не испытывал такой особенной привязанности к сослуживцу.  
  
Борис не может дышать от злости. Еще и кашель! Он делает несколько хриплых вдохов, прикрываясь платком, но стараясь не показывать Чаркову кровь.  
  
— У меня есть сын! — рычит он. — Внук! Как ты смеешь так подло на меня наговаривать!  
  
Чарков соизволивает изобразить понимание.  
  
— Я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю. С твоей долгой карьерой в партии и уважаемой семьей такой скандал был бы немыслим. Я просто предлагаю тебе проявлять некоторую осторожность в действиях.  
  
Борис прерывисто вздыхает. Ему нужно успокоиться. Он не должен был терять хладнокровие. Теперь Чарков выяснил его слабое место — он как гадюка, ударит, как только обнаружит слабость. Играет на Борисе, словно на скрипке, партийная крыса.  
  
— Понимаю, — с трудом выговаривает Борис. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты считаешь меня слабым человеком. — Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Спасибо, что уделили время, товарищ Чарков.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Борис, надеюсь, вы на меня не в обиде, — кидает ему вслед Чарков. Борис кивает, но не оглядывается. — Я только присматриваю за вами, уважаемый заместитель председателя. В знак доброй воли я прикажу свои людям снять слежку. Пожалуйста, считайте это извинением за этот неудачный разговор.  
  
— Извинения приняты. Хорошего вам дня, товарищ.  
  
Борис проходит двадцать семь домов после того, как покидает этот мерзкий кабинет, прежде чем его кровь наконец перестает кипеть, а голова начинает думать яснее.  
  
Так вот, как это будет.  
  


***

  
  
_То, на что намекал Чарков… это немыслимо, так ведь?_  
  
Они были друзьями, хорошими друзьями. Ничего неуместного.  
  
Они часто ночевали вместе, это правда. Но потому, что Валерий каждую ночь работал до полного изнеможения, и если он засыпал на кровати Бориса, у того просто не хватало духу разбудить его. А спать в кресле было невозможно, кости просто отвалились бы, так они и оказались в одной постели. И это делало утро довольно интересным. Иногда Борис просыпался, приобнимая Валерия за плечо — он делал так же, когда был женат, десятилетия назад. Однажны утром Валерий проснулся первым: лежал и молча смотрел на Бориса, часто моргая, потому что был без очков. А потом сонно улыбнулся.  
  
От этого теплого воспоминания сердце Бориса болит, болит так, будто вот-вот истечет кровью и остановится.  
  
А Чарков решил, что все дело в сексе?  
  
Борис знает, что некоторые люди занимаются этим — заключенные, моряки, солдаты в изоляции. Такой секс всегда груб, унизителен, предназначен для удовлетворения животных желаний. То, что было между ним и Валерием… нет, совсем не так. Никогда. Отношения были почтительными. Даже ласковыми, в какой-то степени. О сексе никогда и речи не было.  
  
Изменилось бы что-то, будь оно иначе? Если бы Борис тем утром потянулся к Валерию, если бы прижался губами к этой улыбке?  
  
— Да, — шепчет тихий голос у него в голове. — Конечно, изменилось бы.


	2. Chapter 2

Реабилитация Валерия оказывается куда более утомительной битвой, чем ожидалось.   
  
Горбачев будет делать только то, что советуют министры, а Валерий ему никогда не нравился, так что это тупик. Многие члены Кабинета обязаны Борису, но мало кто из них обладает достаточной властью, чтобы выдержать битву с Чарковым. Борис берет блокноту у Пети, своего младшего внука, и начинает записывать имена тех, кто может пригодиться.  
  
 _(Валерий всегда носил в кармане маленький блокнот, куда записывал свои наблюдения. Или то, что Борис считал наблюдениями: позже он выяснил, что это стихи. Совершенно случайно, потому что Валерий оставил блокнот открытым, когда отлучился в туалет. Это были стихи о любви. Кто мог думать о любви в месте, где все пропитано смертью? Борис решил, что стихи посвящены Ульяне, и поспешно отвел глаза. Интересно, что случилось с той книжицей? Остается надеяться, что Валерий ее сжег, дабы люди Чаркова не наложили на нее свои грязные руки)._  
  
Борис одного за другим навещает своих коллег, терпеливо приглашает каждого на обед (хотя терпения у него уже ни на грош, учитывая слабеющие легкие). Когда Борис в непринужденной беседе заводит разговор о своем старом друге, все повторяют официальную партийную версию, что, дескать, жаль, что болезнь профессора Легасова повлияла на его суждения. Будто Валерий — сумасшедший, ежедневно бредящий всякой чепухой! Борису требуется напряженно думать о своей многолетней политической карьере, чтобы не перевернуть стол каждый раз, когда он слышит эту галиматью. Влияние Чаркова намного обширнее, чем он считал сначала: сражение заведомо проиграно.  
  
Каждый месяц Бориса просят составить список людей, которые должны быть награждены благодарностями за службу в Чернобыле. Тараканов пишет список, и Борис его изучает. Каждый месяц он аккуратным почерком добавляет в конец списка Валерия Легасова, и каждый месяц Горбачев это имя вычеркивает. Никто и не возражает. Даже Борис, когда список снова возвращается к нему. Но через пять месяцев сам Тараканов вписывает последней строчкой имя Легасова. Борис даже не успевает подумать, значит ли это что-нибудь, потому что Чарков поднимает этот вопрос на очередном заседании.  
  
— Товарищ Генеральный секретарь, я заметил, что в этом месяце среди кандидатов снова профессор Легасов.  
  
— Да, — с толикой презрения говорит Горбачев. — Не понимаю, зачем. Позиция этого Кабинета в отношении Легасова была предельно ясна. Что-то изменилось? Он все еще распространяет дезинформацию о государстве?  
  
Борис придает лицу нейтральное выражение лица и старается не дышать слишком громко.  
  
— Да, изредка, своим ученикам, — говорит Чарков. — Но он прекратил попытки связаться с другими учеными. Возможно, это долгожданное изменение заслуживает признания со стороны партии.  
  
— Легасов сыграл важную роль в ликвидации последствий катастрофы, — спокойным ровным тоном произносит Тараканов, что для Бориса звучит, как музыка для ушей. — Это, по крайней мере, следует признать, даже незначительным жестом.  
  
— Товарищ Тараканов прав, небольшой жест был бы уместен, — довольно вежливо говорит Чарков, смотря в упор на Бориса. — Как насчет часов?  
  
 _Часы?_ Это что, издевательство? Других мужчин награждают медалями, а Валерий получит часы?  
  
Чарков все еще наблюдает за ним, поэтому Борису приходится старательно оставаться бесстрастным.  
  
— Хорошо. Дайте ему часы, — говорит Горбачев, жестом предлагая сменить тему.  
  
Не беда: Борис, похоже, нашел союзника в Кабинете министров. Он так взволнован, что даже не решается встретиться взглядом с Таракановым, пока они еще сидят за столом.  
  


***

  
  
 _(Возможно, что-то неуместное когда-то и было._  
  
Хомюк позвонила из Москвы, сообщила плохие новости, касательно ее исследований причин катастрофы, и Валерий потянулся к бутылке, как только повесил трубку. Борису пришлось разбираться с Пикаловым, так что когда он наконец вернулся в гостиницу, Валерий был возмутительно пьян.   
  
Напившись, он почему-то стал забавным, ласковым, в отличие от трезвого себя. Борис уложил его в постель, не обращая внимания на его нетрезвые рассуждения об элементах периодической таблицы и нестабильных изотопах, что бы это ни значило.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня дырка в сердце в форме бора, — нараспев произнес Валерий. — В форме бора. Вроде тебя.  
  
— Хватит на сегодня, Валера, спи.  
  
— Бор, номер пять. Бо-рис. Номер один. Для меня.  
  
Борис тогда наклонился, чтобы накрыть его простыней, но Валерий вдруг поцеловал его в уголок рта, но до того пьяно и неловко, что Борис здраво решил не обращать на это внимания.  
  
Теперь он не может перестать думать об этом).  
  


***

  
  
Он раздумывает, как безопаснее всего организовать встречу с Николаем Таракановым, но ответ появляется безо всяких усилий со стороны Бориса. Утром в воскресенье Петя заглядывает в комнату и говорит, что снаружи стоит машина. Сначала Борис думает, что это Чарков, но, украдкой выглянув в окно, видит Тараканова, сидящего за рулем стареньких зеленых «Жигулей». Стекло с водительской стороны опущено.   
  
Борис садится, не говоря ни слова.  
  
Едут они долго, по заброшенным дорогам к северу от Москвы, в никуда. Тараканов то и дело смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, но за ними никто не следит. Он включил радио, загородившись классической музыкой, будто не желает вступать в диалог с Борисом. Они добираются до деревни, о существовании который Борис и не представлял, на часах к тому времени уже десять утра. Они так и не произнесли ни слова. Тараканов глушит машину возле того, что лет -дцать назад было церковью, но сейчас выведено из эксплуатации. Витражи снаружи кажутся целыми, но когда они выходят, Борис видит, что церковь давно заброшена. Над алтарем зияет дыра в крыше, внутри лежит снег. Свечи не горят, иконы на стенах облупились и осыпаются. Это напоминает Борису Чернобыль. _И он не должен чувствовать себя так комфортно среди руин._  
  
— Спасибо, что пришел, — говорит Тараканов, присаживаясь на одну из скамеек.  
  
— Ты здесь вырос? — спрашивает Борис, опускаясь рядом и оглядывая пустое здание. Здесь холодно. Надо было взять перчатки потеплее.  
  
Он сдержанно откашливается.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Тараканов. — Мы играли в этой церкви, она много лет заброшена. Мне дали дачу здесь именно поэтому. Но если _они_ и догадаются, куда я сегодня поехал, у нас все равно есть несколько минут на разговор.  
  
 _Они_. Борис понимающе хмыкает. Видимо, из-за них они и избегают поездки на дачу. Тараканов к нему, и в его глазах появляется тревожный намек на жалость.  
  
— Борис, — говорит он, осторожно касаясь плеча Щербины. — _Я видел его._  
  
Сердце Бориса останавливается на мучительную секунду, а затем снова начинает биться в диком ритме.  
  
— Что? — одними губами произносит он, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Я столкнулся с Легасовым в больнице на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Как он?.. — спрашивает Борис, все еще не в силах говорить нормально.  
  
— Ну, как… не очень хорошо. Хуже меня. Но принимает это спокойно, ты же знаешь, из всех нас он был самым храбрым. Пытался от меня сбежать, но я не отставал. Мы немного поговорили. А утром меня уже провожали до работы.  
  
Слишком много информации. _Слишком_. Борис знает, что Валерий есть, что он все еще в Москве, спрятан, ему запрещено лишнее общение, но он даже не думал рискнуть и нарваться на случайную встречу. Конечно, угрозы и внезапное наблюдение за Таракановым только подчеркивает, как далеко может забраться Чарков своими нахальными властными щупальцами. И все же первое чувство, охватывающее Бориса после первого шока — _зависть_. Такая сильная, что он боится ощутить ее физически. Почему именно Тараканов наткнулся на Валерия? Почему не он? Этот момент должен был принадлежать ему, Валерий принадлежит… _ему_.  
  
Жестокость этой мысли бьет наотмашь.  
  
— Что он сказал? — ровным голосом спрашивает Борис.  
  
— Он спрашивал о тебе. Это было первое, что он сказал. О себе как-то не хотел рассказывать. Он передал тебе _«привет и наилучшие пожелания, с любовью»._  
  
 _С любовью._ Что за любовь зависит, исключительно от контекста, но Борис вздрагивает, как только слышит эту фразу, сразу понимая. _Любовь. Люблю_. Валерий _любил_ его. Он _любит_ Валерия. Подозрения Чаркова не были беспочвенны. И он понял это в заброшенной церкви к северу от Москвы, сидя рядом с Таракановым, когда уже слишком поздно… Он должен был понять это припятским утром, когда Валерий сонно улыбался ему. Должен был дотянуться до него, прижать к себе и не отпускать. _Никогда_. Или в Вене, в отеле после конференции, он должен был схватить Валерия и предложить бежать и не оглядываться на эту неблагодарную нацию. Но ведь это чудовищно, неправильно, не так ли? Даже преступно. Мужчины не должны так любить. Любовь — она к женщинам, к милым хрупким девушка весной. А не к мужчинам.  
  
Борис смотрит на Тараканова, боясь, что это откровение слишком красноречиво написано на его лице, но коллега, кажется, не замечает его прозрения.  
  
— То, что с ним сделали, это позор. Мне так стыдно было видеть его таким больным, одиноким. Он заслуживал лучшего.  
  
— Поэтому ты и внес его имя в новый список? — спрашивает Борис, заставляя себя продолжать этот разговор, несмотря на кричащий в голове голос, безжалостно повторяющий, что _он полюбил мужчину._  
  
— Да. И чтобы Чарков знал, что я его не боюсь. — Взгляд Тараканова застывает. — Я пережил ад и потерял тысячи людей не для того, чтобы партийная крыса держала меня на поводке. Я слышал, что ты с коллегами встречался? Пытаешься бороться за Легасова?  
  
— Может, и так, — признает Борис, теперь побаиваясь последствий своих встреч. Но он не знал. Не знал, что именно чувствует к Валерию. Не знал, что все эти разговоры делают его похожим на влюбленного дурака.  
  
— Ты подходишь к проблеме не с той стороны. Нельзя бороться с Чарковым, заручившись поддержкой других. Он держит их всех за яйца, потому что знает о них слишком много. Нет, Борис. — Тараканов хватает его за правую руку, сжимая слишком сильно, будто нервничает. — Если ты собираешься это сделать, тебе придется посмотреть в корень проблемы. На самого Чаркова.  
  
— Как? Он и меня за яйца держит. Я ничего не могу сделать против него.  
  
— Он не непогрешим, — настаивает Тараканов.  
  
— Что, у тебя и компромат на него есть?  
  
— _Много_. Его ненавидели военные, когда он занял пост в начале восьмидесятых. Военные не забывают.  
  
Тараканов лезет в карман и достает маленький листок бумаги. Там написан адрес в Сочи.  
  
— Николай… — возражает Борис, пытаясь отдать листок.  
  
— Его зовут Владимир Котов. Отставной полковник. У него есть все, что тебе нужно, и даже больше. — Грубые пальцы Тараканова сжимают руку Бориса, не давая ему сунуть листок обратно. — Не медли. Он старый и больной, без ноги.  
  
— Это слишком опасно. Я не могу пойти против главы КГБ.  
  
— КГБ — не единственная сила в этой стране.  
  
Видимо, он говорит о ГРУ, военной разведке, которая никогда не дружила к КГБ. Тараканов?.. У Бориса кружится голова. Это и так безумие, безрассудное безумие, а теперь ему придется хранить еще более тяжелую тайну — презренную любовь, которой быть не должно.  
  
— Я не могу, — шепчет он.  
  
— Ты _должен_. Борис, борись за него. Борись за Алексееича. Ты единственный, кто может что-то сделать.  
  


***

  
  
Как это вообще возможно, провести с человеком почти год — каждый день, каждый час бодрствуя (плюс несколько часов сна) — и не понимать, что ты его любишь? Абсурд. Невозможно.   
  
Борис снова и снова прокручивает воспоминания в голове, и ему кажется, что он будто приподнимает завесу, о существовании который не подозревал. И это позволяет ему ясно увидеть, что он был слишком слеп, чтобы заметить.  
  
 _(Однажды Борис проснулся в комнате, где они работали. Он не собирался спать, но усталость от невидимого яда быстро выматывала. На плечах у него лежал пиджак Валерия — видимо, чтобы он не замерз. Это было… мило. Настолько мило, что Борису захотелось снова уснуть, будто они лежали в одной постели. Но дел было еще слишком много. Он аккуратно повесил пиджак Валерия на кресло и вернулся к работе)._  
  
Валерий _знал_? Он должен был знать. Неужели он думал, что Борис не ответит на его чувства, что его привязанность будет отвергнута. Борис был _слишком_ далек. Он должен был понять раньше. Сколько же времени потрачено впустую…  
  
 _(В сентябре Валерию исполнилось пятьдесят. Он позабыл об этом, и Борис удивил его пирогом и бутылкой водки — пирогом, который он заказал из Минска по большому секрету. С вареньем, конечно, в то лето фрукты не годились. Глаза Валерия сразу же загорелись.  
  
Праздновать было особо нечего, но Валерий поддался, и они устроились в одном из пустых гостиничных номеров, который, как они считали, не прослушивался. Сидели на полу, спинами к кровати. Борис не помнит темы разговора, но помнит, как Валерий смотрел на него в тот вечер. Мягким взглядом, полным любви, которую не должны чувствовать двое мужчин — но тогда Борис этого не понимал. Он упивался этим взглядом, упивался Валерием. В мире не существовало ничего, кроме его улыбки.  
  
— Боря, — сказал тогда Валерий, когда они собирались разойтись по своим комнатам. — Ты хороший друг)._  
  
 _Хороший друг._ И даже больше. Валерий был его единственным маяком в темных, смертоносных водах. Теперь Борис понимал, почему Валерий писал стихи.  
  
У самого Бориса не было слов, чтобы описать, как много Валерий для него значил.  
  
(В основном он вспоминает то утро, десятки раз прокручивая в памяти этот момент — сонную улыбку Валерия, его рассеянный взгляд, взъерошенные волосы, тепло покрывала, собственное ровное сердцебиение, шелест бумаг, забытых на кровати).  
  
 _— Ты любил его,_ — говорит он сам себе. Любил, и это до сих пор невозможно осознать, как и тогда, когда его впервые осенило. Борис семь раз поднимает трубку, готовый позвонить Валерию, черт бы его побрал. Но что сказать? _(Я любил тебя. Я не понимал. Прости. Я все еще тебя люблю)_. Оба их телефона прослушиваются. А это не… сладкие признания девушке, сопровождаемые конфетами и цветами. За такое сажают. Это вне закона. И просто немыслимо.  
  
Нет, такое нужно говорить лично.  
  
Неизвестно, как и когда, но Борис с ним встретится. На автобусной остановке, в очереди в булочной, посреди людной улицы. Он будет следить за Валерием, пока не определится с его расписанием. _Он увидит его._  
  
— Дедушка? — зовет его Петя. Внук должен спать, уже поздно, но вот он, стоит в дверях.  
  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? Иди спать.  
  
— Сегодня один человек дал мне письмо для тебя. Я забыл отдать.  
  
— _Человек?_ Кто?  
  
Петя пожимает плечами.  
  
— У него были очки? — задает Борис идиотский вопрос, сжимаясь от тлеющей внутри надежды.  
  
Петя отрицательно качает головой и протягивает ему конверт.   
  
Борис замирает. _Это правительственный конверт_. Без печатей, но он слишком долго варился в системе, чтобы не распознать этот вид бумаги — светло-коричневая, мнущаяся в уголках. Когда Борис последний раз был в правительстве, на столе Чаркова лежала внушительная стопка таких конвертов.   
  
Что, черт подери, эта дрянь делает в руках его внука?!  
  
— Где он тебе это дал?  
  
— У школы…  
  
Должно быть, у него такое убийственное выражение лица, что Петя вздрагивает. Борису нужно убедить внука, что тот не сделал ничего плохого, но он едва способен держать себя в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы играть роль дедушки.  
  
Из вскрытого конверта вылетает листок. Страница из пожелтевшей книги, учебника. Учебника химии. Название гласит: «Атомные свойства бора». Есть и рисунок атома, большая Б и цифра пять. Пятерка зачеркнута и небрежно исправлена на единицу.  
  
 _— Бор, номер пять. Бо-рис. Номер один. Для меня_ , — сказал тогда Валерий.  
  
В сердце Бориса словно наступает зима — холодная, неумолимая.  
  
Он таращится на листок несколько часов. Даже не замечает, как Петя ушел спать.  
  
Свиньи.  
  
Они действительно все записывали.  
  
 _…Этот неуклюжий, пьяный поцелуй? Это было слышно на записи?_  
  
Чарков знает, что он встречался с Таракановым. И наверняка знает, что они говорили о Валерии. И письмо — напоминание, что нужно держаться подальше, иначе…   
  
Он представляет, как ночью позвонит Чаркову и скажет, что задушит его голыми руками, если он еще хоть раз приблизится к внукам — и плевать, зампред он КГБ или нет. Но Борис не может этого сделать.  
  
Вместо этого на следующий день он сидит напротив Чаркова на заседании Кабинета министров. Присутствующие перелистывают доклады и тихо переговариваются между собой, ожидая прибытия Горбачева.  
  
— Товарищ Чарков, — говорит Борис достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали остальные, но спокойно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. — Вчера мой десятилетний внук получил анонимное письмо, адресованное мне. Я подумал, что вам стоит знать.  
  
Бровь Чаркова удивленно ползет вверх, но он быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
— Какое письмо? — лаконично спрашивает он. — Угроза?  
  
— Шутка, скорее всего. Шалость. Думаю, пошутил кто-то из его одноклассников, слишком уж детская выходка.  
  
Борис чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Тараканова, но не отрывает глаз от Чаркова. Остальные министры тоже следят за ними, чувствуя напряжение.  
  
— Хорошая гипотеза, товарищ Щербина. Вы известный, уважаемый человек. Иногда детское восхищение выливается в шалости. Вряд ли это вопрос национального масштаба. Поговорите с учителем своего внука.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Борис, одаривая Чаркова фальшивой улыбкой. — Спасибо за понимание. Я позабочусь о том, что проказник был соответствующим образом наказан на свою дерзость.  
  
Чарков немного натянуто улыбается в ответ. Входит Горбачев, и заседание начинается. Но Борис время от времени встречается взглядом с Чарковым, как бы говоря: _«да, я тоже за тобой наблюдаю»._


	3. Chapter 3

Борис должен поехать в Сочи, но так, чтобы встретиться с этим Котовым и не вызвать подозрений.  
  
Он записывается к своему врачу, чтобы выбить недельную путевку в санаторий далеко от Москвы, чтобы хотя бы как-то попытаться избавиться от кашля. Стремление врача удовлетворить все его просьбы красноречиво дает понять, что он — одна из пешек Чаркова.  
  
— Сочи? Конечно! Лучший номер! Лучшие процедуры!   
  
Нет, конечно, Борис не будет придерживаться строгого графика, никто не будет беспокоить его в течение дня, партия стремится к тому, чтобы он хорошо отдохнул, чтобы ему было комфортно. Единственным спорным моментом является дата. Врач настаивает, чтобы Борис уехал на неделю, начиная с двадцать пятого апреля, он так упорствует, что Борис нутром чует подвох и вынужден отказаться. Его внук будет принимать участие в шествии на первомайском параде, объясняет он, конечно же ему нужно остаться на это время в Москве. Врач соглашается, едва заметно хмурясь, и записывает Бориса на второе мая.  
  
Двадцать пятое апреля. Очевидно, они хотят, чтобы двадцать шестого его здесь не было. Что, по их мнению, сделает Борис, манифест ко второй годовщине катастрофе издаст? Выйдет на Красную площадь, чтобы произнести пламенную речь о Легасове?  
  
 _(Это еще и вторая годовщина их встречи. Валерий при первом же знакомстве вывел Бориса из себя — очки с толстыми стеклами, нервно подрагивающие пальцы. Ох уж эти ученые, с их идеализмом и головой в облаках, неспособные работать в реальном мире! Как же Борис ошибался. Валерий работал больше, чем кто-либо из окружения Бориса, до изнеможения, а то, что он считал идеализмом, было просто добрым сердцем. Когда Борис был слишком потрясен, чтобы действовать, столкнувшись с внезапным осознанием своей скорой смерти, Валерий записал все, что требовалось, все, что нужно сделать, так что Борису оставалось лишь отдавать приказы. Черт, он должен произнести речь на площади. Должен выступать на всех площадях Советского союза, пока Валерия не признают героем)._  
  
Двадцать шестое число Борис проводит на работе, как и любой другой день — подписывает приказы, читает отчеты и… не думает о Валерии. Он покидает кабинет в шесть: погода в это время года хорошая, на улице солнце. Он вернется как раз ужину. Сегодня Борис особенно рад тому, что переехал с сыном и внуками в дом, вместо того, чтобы жить одному в квартире, положенной ему по должности. Это было первое, что он сделал после возвращения из Припяти — воссоединился с сыном, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Он уже почти поднимается до квартиры, как с верхнего этажа его вдруг окликает Тараканов. Что-то в его лице заставляет Бориса остановиться. Николай спускается и подходит к нему до странного близко.  
  
— Ты слышал? — шепотом спрашивает он, а когда Борис качает головой, добавляет: — Легасов. Утром его нашли мертвым.  
  
Такое чувство, что прогремел гром. Борис ослеп, оглох и потерял способность ходить. _Валерий. Мертвым._ Эти два слова не должны стоять в одном предложении.  
  
— Его… убили? — Борис должен спросить, ведь он слишком хорошо знает, как это работает.  
  
— Самоубийство. Настоящее самоубийство. Борис? Боря, тебе нехорошо?  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит он, спускаясь по ступенькам.  
  
Тараканов догоняет его, хватает за руку, почти прижимает рот к его уху. Борис пытается вырваться до тех пор, пока до него не доходит смысл слов:  
  
— Я просто так это не оставлю. Я свяжусь с прессой. С другими учеными. Борис. Он не будет забыт.  
  
 _«Слишком поздно_ , — думает Борис, убирая руку. — _Они все бросили его. Слишком поздно»._  
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий день Борис не встает с постели. За сорок три года службы он не пропустил ни одного рабочего дня. Но Валерий мертв, а Борис все еще жив.   
  
О работе думать невозможно.  
  


***

  
  
Когда приходит вызванный на дом врач, Борис достаточно убедительно чихает (кашель, естественно, настоящий, а вот озноб — прямо сюрприз).  
  
— Это простуда, товарищ заместитель председателя. Через два дня вы встанете на ноги.  
  
В каком-то смысле это хорошо: пусть официально станет известно, что Борис слишком болен, чтобы распространять правду о смерти Валерия, если Тараканов не шутил. Он закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы врач поскорее ушел, и он смог вернуться к безмолвному блужданию в мире воспоминаний, которые теперь потеряны навсегда.  
  
— Вы бы послушали меня, товарищ заместитель председателя, — говорит врач, убирая стетоскоп. — Вы должны были уехать в Сочи двадцать пятого, как с советовал.  
  
Борис ничего не отвечает.  
  
— Отпуск пойдет вам на пользу. Я лично позабочусь, чтобы у вас были самые лучшие условия и уход.  
  
— Можете написать две недели? — хрипло спрашивает Борис. — Мне нужно еще немного отдохнуть.  
  
— Конечно, товарищ заместитель председателя. Я сегодня отдам документы.  
  


***

  
  
Тараканов не шутил. В прессе пишут о смерти Валерия (но не упоминают, что это было самоубийство), что само по себе шокирует. Как это ускользнуло от внимания Чаркова? Легасова описывают как человека, внесшего значительный вклад в ликвидацию последствий аварии. Прошли скромные похороны, на которых присутствовало научное сообщество.  
  
Борис улыбнулся бы, если бы у него хватило сил.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, он сталкивается с Чарковым в первый день. _Конечно_.  
  
— Мне было досадно услышать, что вы больны, дорогой Борис, — подобострастно говорит Чарков, когда они вместе входят в кабинет.  
  
— Простая простуда. Спасибо за заботу.  
  
— Слышал, вы взяли солидный отпуск?  
  
— Да, мой врач считает, что сочинская погода будет бальзамом для моих бедных легких.  
  
— Да, в это время года там чудесно. Вас будет очень не хватать. Последние месяцы мы не сходились во взглядах, но я искренне желаю вам всего наилучшего.  
  
— Конечно. Ведь теперь нет никаких причин для разногласий, ведь так?  
  
— Нет, — с легким оттенком самодовольства отвечает Чарков.  
  
Борис улыбается ему и думает: _«Я уничтожу тебя, мелкий ты бес. Я покончу с тобой и отправлю на такое дно, откуда ты вообще никогда не выберешься»._  
  


***

  
  
Первомайский парад бесконечен, шумен и неприлично весел. Борис бы предпочел в эти дни быть где-то далеко. Градус его патриотизма непривычно низок, но он покорно стоит рядом со своей семьей, дожидаясь, пока Петя не пройдет мимо и не помашет. После этого Борис пробирается через толпу, ища более спокойное место — где он не задохнется, как последняя сардина в банке.  
  
И тут перед ним из ниоткуда возникает Ульяна Хомюк.  
  
Сначала он ее не узнает: раньше у нее были длинные черные волосы. Теперь из-под платка на ее голове выбиваются седые пряди. Не особенно заметно, Ульяна будто сливается с толпой на параде. Но взгляд выдает ее — такой же жесткий и решительный, как раньше.  
  
 _(Знает ли она? Подозревали ли что-нибудь? Тогда Борис считал, что Валерий в нее влюблен. Эта мысль раздражала: они заняты, на это нет времени, говорил он себе всякий раз, когда видел, как Ульяна и Валерий бесконечно долго работают вместе, и втайне Борис желал разлучить их. Он просто ревновал, как влюбленный школьник)._  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сипло спрашивает Борис, вспоминая их последний разговор. Он нагрубил ей, так? Нужно извиниться.  
  
— Похороны, — говорит Хомюк, изо всех сил стараясь стоять на месте в движущейся массе людей.  
  
Борис берет ее за руку, чтобы не потерять, и позволяет толпе нести их куда-то вперед. Так они могут говорить, прячась на виду, глядя прямо перед собой, а не друг на друга.  
  
— Он оставил мне несколько кассет. _Музыку_. Знаешь, он был меломаном, среди музыкантов его уважали. Я делюсь этой музыкой _с коллегами_ , им очень нравится.  
  
— Классическая музыка? — спрашивает Борис, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
  
— Я бы сказала _революционная_.  
  
— Он отправил их тебе по почте?  
  
— Нет, мы… — она глубоко вздыхает. — В прошлом году мы вели долгую переписку через общего друга. Он направил меня туда, где хранилась музыкальная коллекция.  
  
— Как заботливо с его стороны поддерживать с вами связь, — с горечью замечает Борис: это глупая ревность в нем во всю силу поднимает свою уродливую голову. _Они переписывались! Почему с ней? Почему не с Борисом? Могли бы они облапошить систему? Может, Борису нужно было сделать больше?_  
  
— Он оставил это тебе, — говорит Ульяна, и сначала Борису кажется, что она пытается крепче сжать его руку, но на самом деле она кладет в нее что-то маленькое, квадратное и гладкое на ощупь.  
  
 _Блокнот_.  
  
Блокнот Валерия. Тот, что со стихами. Борису трудно дышать. Он быстро убирает блокнот в карман, а слезы упрямо застилают ему глаза.  
  
— Тебя так любили, — говорит Ульяна. — Так сильно.  
  
Она опускает его руку и останавливается — толпа тут же поглощает ее. Борис смотрит вслед Ульяне, их взгляды встречаются, пока толпа не скрывает ее окончательно.  
  
Тараканов сделал свое дело. Ульяна делает свое. А Борис сделает свое: он отомстит за Валерия, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает.  
  
 _(«Ради бога, Борис! Ты был важнее всех»)_


	4. Chapter 4

Сочи прекрасен, но Борис перестал обращать внимание на подобные вещи. Черное море, высокие горы на горизонте, закат, отражающийся в поверхности волн… все это не имеет никакого значения. Жаль, что Валерий этого не видит. Борис хотел бы провести здесь свои последние дни, счастливые, беззаботные. _С ним._ Если бы только он мог видеть сейчас Валерия… он бы схватил его за плечи и начал трясти.  
  
— Почему ты покончил с собой? — кричал бы Борис. — Я работал! Я собирался тебя спасти!  
  
Он представляет, как Валерий грустно улыбается, а потом говорит:  
  
 _— Ты все еще можешь._  
  
Это единственное, что заставляет его вставать с постели и терпеть пустые любезности обслуги. Его московский врач сдержал обещание — у Бориса лучший номер, вкусная еда, все вежливые, как подобает быть с умирающим стариком его положения. Никто не преследует его. Борис проверяет, а потом перепроверяет два дня: никого. Чарков, скорее всего, думает, что он слишком слаб, охвачен горем после смерти Валерия. Безвреден.   
  
Поверженный враг.  
  
Ошибаться больше нельзя.  
  
 _(Ночи тяжелые: Борис ворочается в постели, не в силах заснуть. Он читает стихи в блокноте Валерия, причудливые, мучительно лирические, невероятные для человека, влюбленного в науку. Под этой нервной внешностью скрывалась чистая сталь, непреклонная, но все же… все же в нем было чудо, понимание красоты. Борис хотел бы знать химию, чтобы описать это более красноречиво. Когда он наконец засыпает, сны неотступно преследуют его. Чаще всего это кошмары, где Валерия забирают, где он падает в реактор, где Валерий один и страдает, а Борис не может до него добраться. Но иногда сны… сладкие. Борис вспоминает то утро в Припяти: когда Валерий улыбается, Борис наклоняется ближе и целует его. Говорит, что любит. Это не кажется неправильным. И Валерий никогда не удивляется его словам)._  
  


***

  
  
Котов живет в тесной квартирке в центре — на втором этаже, несмотря на ампутированную ногу. Одна из многих бюрократических ироний. Он военный человек, закаленный битвами, покрытый шрамами: из тех людей, которые сочтут увольнение из-за ранения отсроченным смертным приговором. В квартире слишком много пустых бутылок. Борис старается не показывать жалости. Котов этого наверняка не оценит.  
  
— Николай сказал, что ты придешь, — говорит Котов, с благодарностью принимая предложенную Борисом сигарету.  
  
— Кажется, у нас есть общий друг, — замечает Борис, подвигая к себе стул.  
  
— Видишь? — Котов указывает на культю. — Это все он. Афганистан. Восемьдесят четвертый, какая-то проклятая деревня. Нам сказали, что у них слабое оружие, но у них был полный арсенал, любезно предоставленный ЦРУ. Но такое случается. Операции могут провалится. — Котов делает длинную затяжку, от которой Борис тихо кашляет, прикрываясь рукавом, потому что не хочет мешать. — Но эта маленькая крыска знала. Он сидел в Москве с информацией в зубах и не считал нужным информировать военных.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Штаб-квартира получила его записку, когда уже было слишком поздно. Но было расхождение в дате создания и дате отправки. Он скрывал ее два месяца. Конечно, не хотел связываться с ЦРУ. Но в тот день погибло восемьсот наших, и я потерял ногу.  
  
Борис качает головой. Такая информация не должна задерживаться, если идет открытая война. Но это всего лишь слова сурового старого солдата против, возможно, самого опасного человека в Советском союзе.  
  
— Записка. Увидеть ее я могу?  
  
— Да. У Андрея есть копия. После этого случившегося он сохранял копии всего, что касалось Чаркова.  
  
— Где сейчас этот Андрей?  
  
— Здесь, в Сочи. Что? Этот город полон искалеченных стариков. Только не делай вид, что не знал.  
  
 _Искалеченные обиженные старики_. Видимо, теперь Борис один из них. Неужели Чарков слеп и глух, не понимает, что это место кипит скрытой ненавистью к нему и к институту, который он представляет? Редкое упущение — иметь столько недовольных военных в одном городе. Благодатная почва для ГРУ.  
  
Борис протягивает Котову ручку, листок бумаги и молча смотрит, как он пишет адреса.  
  
— Не ходи к Андрею. У Ивановича тоже есть бумаги, о том корейском самолете в восемьдесят третьем. И у Игоря. Не думаю, что Илья еще жив, но лучше проверить и его.  
  
Список имен растет, постепенно заполняя весь лист. Борис теряет дар речи. Все, что он может сделать в благодарность, это дать Котову пачку сигарет. Завтра он передаст ему еще.  
  
— Что он с тобой сделал? — спрашивает Котов, протягивая бумагу.  
  
— Он довел человека до смерти, — сухо отвечает Борис. — Лучшего человека из всех, кого я знал.  
  
— Тогда заставь его заплатить. Только в этом городе тебя поддержат десятки людей. Пусть Чарков спит на том грязном белье, что сам испачкал.  
  


***

  
  
Борис собирает столько старых военных бумаг, что ему приходится купить на почте два больших конверта. Мужчины жаждут поделиться своими историями, жаждут мести. Каждый инцидент, взятый сам по себе, был просто случаем на войне, несчастным случаем. Беспокоиться не о чем. Но взятые вместе все двадцать три случая вырисовывают более темную сторону Чаркова: ненадежного, расчетливого человека, виновного в потере тысяч людей, миллионов рублей и военной техники, каждый раз, когда он скрывал важные сведения из-за личного тщеславия. Его худшие грехи были совершены в Афганистане, а Горбачев отчаянно искал способ положить конец этой войне, обескровливающей казну и лишающей страну военной силы. Он будет чрезвычайно заинтересован в этих документах.  
  
На девятый день своего пребывания в Сочи Борис заканчивает собирать досье, запирает его в чемодане и позволяет себе наконец вдохнуть свежий морской воздух.  
  
— Вы выглядите намного лучше, чем когда приехали, товарищ заместитель председателя, — говорит одна из медсестер. — Тепло пошло вам на пользу.  
  
Она молодая, симпатичная. Борис задается вопросом, не специально ли ее выбрали в штат, чтобы напомнить ему, что он должен любить женщин. Три года назад он бы попался на эту удочку, а сейчас он лишь благодарит девушку, совершенно не интересуясь ею.  
  
На двенадцатый день он подслушивает разговор в просторной столовой. Две девушки переговариваются возле огромных окон, пропускающих летнее солнце. По тому, как они одеваются — похоже на Ульяну — Борис догадывается, что они как-то связаны с наукой.  
  
— Ты слышала про ученого? Того, из Чернобыля?  
  
— Который умер? Да, а что ним?  
  
— Говорят, что он покончил с собой.  
  
Борис кашляет, судорожно прикрываясь салфеткой, и торопливо отпивает воды.  
  
— Покончил с собой! Зачем?  
  
— Видимо, из-за расследования аварии. Они не прислушивались к его рекомендациям.  
  
— Неужели? Он же партиец!  
  
— Это самое странное. Он состоял в партии много лет, как и его отец и остальная часть семьи.  
  
— И из-за этого он покончил с собой? Быть не может.  
  
Тысячи километров от Москвы, а эта история добралась и сюда. Борис улыбается, прячась за салфеткой.  
  


***

  
  
Атмосфера в кабинете сильно меняется, когда Борис возвращается в Москву — в воздухе витает странное напряжение. Для начала ушел Тараканов. Борис боится худшего, но в прощальном письме, что оставил ему Николай, нет ничего тревожного, а остальные министры говорят о нем с почтением. Тараканов с энтузиазмом вызвался содействовать в прекращении волнений в Киргизии, Горбачев открыто похвалил его и посодействовал его отбытию. Борис видит причины его поспешного отъезда насквозь — чтобы между Николаем и скандалом с Легасовым была дистанция.  
  
Именно об этом, к удивлению Бориса, и идет речь с самого начала.  
  
— Товарищ Чарков, — начинает Горбачев со своей знаменитой раздраженной интонацией, — объясните мне, почему в Москве все говорят о Легасове? Я думал, тема закрыта. Но сейчас в каждом кафе, на каждой остановке люди говорят о бедном ученом из Чернобыля, который покончил с собой из-за правительства. И? Я жду. Поясните.  
  
— Кассеты, — с нехарактерным для него волнением начинает Чарков. — Он оставил несколько кассет с… манифестом. Похоже, они распространяются как лесной пожар.  
  
— И почему ничего до сих пор не сделано?  
  
— Уверяю вас, товарищ Генеральный секретарь, прилагаются все усилия, но это неожиданно… крупномасштабно.  
  
Благослови боже Ульяну! Будь она рядом, Борис расцеловал бы ее в обе щеки. Она сделала сотни копий. Когда эта женщина хочет что-то сделать, остановить ее невозможно.  
  
 _«Дайте мне десять Ульян, и я свергну самого Рейгана»,_ — думает Борис.  
  
— Это было сегодня в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». «Нью-Йорк Таймс», Чарков! Эта информация не должна была покидать ваш кабинет, не говоря уже о наших границах.  
  
— Простите, товарищ Генеральный секретарь. Мы пытались сдержать распространение информации, но…  
  
— Постарайтесь, — обрывает его Горбачев. — Уничтожьте записи. Дайте людям другую тему для обсуждения. Мы не можем позволить себе эти слухи, особенно сейчас. Я должен объяснять вам, как вам делать свою работу?  
  
— Нет, товарищ Генеральный секретарь. Я приму все необходимые меры.  
  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, эта некомпетентность не войдет у вас в привычку.  
  
Чарков выглядит ошеломленным этой публичной критикой. Борис не видел его таким взволнованным, с тех пор, как его назначили на эту должность. Исчезла с лица Чаркова и самодовольная усмешка. Может, со стороны Бориса это немного по-детски, но когда Чарков смотрит на него, он позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  


***

  
  
Борис решает не медлить, потому что _необходимые меры_ , о которых говорил Чарков, не сулят ничего хорошего, ни ему, ни Ульяне, ни Тараканову. Он просит о личной встрече с Горбачевым на следующий день, обычно одобрение занимает трое суток, но Генеральный секретарь почему-то принимает его сразу.  
  
— Борис, — начинает Горбачев, пожав ему руку и жестом пригласив сесть, — хорошо, что ты вернулся. Я начинаю думать, что последнее время вокруг меня одни некомпетентные люди. Вы с Таракановым — единственные, кому я могу спокойно доверять работу.  
  
— Спасибо. Я рад вернуться.  
  
— Отпуск прошел хорошо?  
  
— Сочи прекрасен. Отличное место, чтобы жить там после отставки.  
  
— Да? Неплохо. В последнее время я думаю отправить нескольких клоунов на досрочную пенсию.  
  
Борис удивленно смотрит на него, а Горбачев тут же машет рукой.  
  
— Не обращай внимания. Это скандал с Легасовым довел меня до ручки. — Он хмурится. — Эм… но он был твоим другом. Так?  
  
Что делать? Признать? Отрицать? У Бориса не хватит духу спорить. Это смешно. Все знали, что они друзья.  
  
— В каком-то смысле да. Наши недопонимания сменились тесным товариществом. — Борис глубоко вздыхает, мысленно прося у Валерия прощения. — Но это не значит, что я согласен с его методами. Я много раз советовал ему быть осторожнее, но в итоге он сделал то, что считал правильным, упрямый человек.  
  
— То, что он считал правильным… те, кого он обвиняет, сами по себе ядерная бомба.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, что подход не совсем идеален. Но после всего, что я видел, я искренне уверен, что у него были веские причины сомневаться в реакторах типа РБМК и предлагать устранить проблему.  
  
— Но комиссия решила, что в этом нет необходимости.  
  
— Да, комиссия собранная и руководимая Чарковым. Но я _там_ был. Я видел, _что_ радиация делает с людьми. Тысячи людей рисковали жизнями, чтобы сдержать этот ужас. Лучшие люди. Молодые люди. Я не думаю, что замена стержней стоит дороже, чем жизней, которые мы потеряем, если произойдет еще одна авария, или презрения, которое мы снова получим от международного сообщества.  
  
Горбачев не согласен, но и не спорит. Слушает. _Понимает_. В груди Бориса что-то болезненно сжимается от проблеска надежды.  
  
— Простите меня за прямоту, Михаил Сергеевич, — продолжает Борис, — но мне кажется, что Чарков вряд ли был объективен в расследовании Чернобыльской катастрофы из-за личных антипатий. Это не первый раз, когда он обрекает тысячи людей на смерть.  
  
Горбачев смотрит на него с явным удивлением и наклоняется ближе.  
  
— Вы в чем-то обвиняете Чаркова?  
  
— Я настоятельно прошу вас изучить эту папку и сделать собственные выводы, товарищ Генеральный секретарь.  
  
Горбачев надевает очки и берет папку. Страницы он листает в тишине, но иногда издает удивленные возгласы. Дойдя до последних листов, он с широко раскрытыми глазами начинает перелистывать папку заново, на этот раз более внимательно. Проходит несколько минут. Но по ощущениям — целый день.   
  
Если все получится, Борис проживет спокойно остаток жизни.  
  
— Вы собрали впечатляющее досье, — подытоживает Горбачев, закрывая папку.  
  
— Я только надеюсь, что это принесет пользу вам и нашему народу, в какой-то степени.  
  
— Да, это чрезвычайно полезно. Вы, конечно, понимаете, что эта информация вынуждает меня внести существенные изменения в состав Кабинета министров.  
  
— Понимаю, — ровным голосом отвечает Борис. — Но перемены к лучшему, я уверен.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать. Пожалуйста, будьте на связи, могут возникнуть вопросы.  
  
— Я верен стране много лет, — говорит Борис, поднимаясь со стула, — и вам — в первую очередь. И это неизменно.  
  
— Борис, — окликает его Горбачев. — Мы были в этой игре долго, вы — даже больше. Вы упоминали личные антипатии. Должен ли я понять это как причину сбора этого досье против Чаркова?  
  
Борис резко поворачивается и быстро подходит к столу.  
  
— Я стар, Михаил Сергеевич. И жить мне недолго осталось. Уверяю, до катастрофы у меня не было никаких личных претензий. Но я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда один человек подвергает опасности мою семью и все наши семьи из-за своих решений. Помните Андропова? Сначала глава КГБ, а потом лидер нашей нации. У меня мороз по коже от мысли, _что_ в таком положении может сделать Чарков.  
  
Горбачев заметно бледнеет. Борис не думает, что стремления Чаркова и правда распространяются на кресло генсека, но история о человеке из КГБ, который пришел к власти, кажется, дала Горбачеву почву для размышлений. Хорошо, пусть думает. Не желая мешать его мыслям, Борис молча уходит в свой кабинет.  
  
— Теперь подождем, — говорит он сам себе, скрипя зубами.  
  


***

  
  
— Нельзя торопиться, — на следующее утро повторяет себе Борис. Было бы нелепо все испортить собственной самоуверенностью, прежде чем все винтики встанут на свои места. И все же Борис не может удержаться, чтобы по дороге на работу не заглянуть в киоск «Союзпечати» и не пролистать каталог почтовых марок. Борис оглядывается по сторонам, но за ним, кажется, никто не следит. Здесь, в Москве, нельзя быть в этом уверенным.   
  
Никого, кроме продавца, не интересуют марки в столь ранний час. Борис последние дни почти не спит.  
  
— Что-то конкретное ищете? — спрашивает продавец.  
  
— Афганистан, — отвечает Борис. Его руки слегка дрожат, когда ему выдают соответствующий каталог.  
  
Марки безобидные, красочные. Какую выбрать? Продавец говорит, что если он подождет пару месяцев, то выпустят памятную марку, посвященную афганской миссии «Мир». Но у Бориса нет нескольких месяцев. У нет _вообще_ нет времени. Он не должен был этого делать. Тем не менее он выбирает одну марку, достаточно экзотическую, на его взгляд. Продавец хвалит его выбор и, чтобы заставить его умолкнуть, Борис просит конверт, а потом и открытку. На ней написано «Привет из Афганистана» по-русски, а ниже — арабская вязь, наверное, то же самое. Прекрасно.  
  
Запечатав конверт, Борис прячет его во внутренний карман и продолжает спорить с самим собой, стоит ли идти до Кремля. Еще рано. Может, сработает. До прихода утренней смены в отделе внутренней почты обычно пусто, немногочисленные сотрудники заняты сортировкой документов, которые должны быть розданы в кабинеты. Секретарь Бориса, Наталья, обычно занимается его почтой, но пару раз Борис забирал ее сам.  
  
Он колеблется, прежде чем войти. Из-за двери виден его почтовый ящик с парой-тройкой писем, а над ним, двумя рядами выше и на ряд в сторону — ящик Чаркова, доверху набитый письмами. Борис слышит в отдалении разговоры сотрудников — они в задней комнате, дверь открыта. Его рука дергается от желания сделать им выговор за невнимательность, но он решает не останавливаться. Кашлять тоже нельзя. В три шага он добирается до своего ящика и выхватывает письма. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не должен кашлять! Еще есть время выбросить из головы эту безумную идею. Но Борис достает конверт и кладет его в ящик Чаркова, после чего торопливо уходит — никем не замеченный.  
  
Его секретарь тихонько стучит в приоткрытую дверь около одиннадцати. Обычно он оставляет эту дверь незапертой, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, пока они оба сидят в кабинете.  
  
— Борис Евдокимович, — робко зовет Наталья. Они много лет работают вместе, так что Борис сразу понимает, что ее что-то беспокоит. — Вы сегодня утром забирали почту?  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — в ответ спрашивает Борис, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, прекрасно понимая, что Наталья тоже хорошо его изучила. Естественно, нужно начать кашлять! Он, как блестящий шпион, именно это и делает.  
  
— У меня только что был не очень хороший разговор с Татьяной Федоровой. Секретарем товарища Чаркова. Она хотела знать, забирала ли я сегодня вашу внутреннюю почту.  
  
— И что ты ей сказала?  
  
— Конечно, я ее забрала. Ее не касается то, как мы обрабатываем почту. Но я слышала от Екатерины, что Татьяна всех об этом спрашивает. Видимо, с почтой товарища Чаркова возникли какие-то проблемы.  
  
— Наталья, — Борис понижает голос и оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что главная дверь в кабинет закрыта. — Ты же знаешь, что я сам ее забрал.  
  
— Конечно. Но я не собиралась доставлять ей такого удовольствия. Я и стакана воды ей не подам! Вы ведь знаете, что она ведет себя со мной так, будто я девочка на побегушках. Никакого уважения.  
  
— Она похожа на своего начальника, — говорит Борис, переводя дыхание. — Не могу сказать, что в Кабинете Министров его жалуют последнее время. Но спасибо, что соврала.  
  
— Я бы и Чаркову солгала ради вас, — фыркает Наталья и исчезает в приемной, где стоит ее стол.  
  
Чарков так разозлился, что отправил своего секретаря выяснять детали на виду у всех. Это должно беспокоить, но Борис чувствует только смутный трепет. Это все еще опрометчивая идея, он не может перестать себя ругать. Теперь Чарков будет настороже, возможно, взбесится настолько, что начнет действовать. Жаль, что Борис не видел лица Чаркова, когда тот вскрыл пустой конверт и увидел пустую открытку. Он сразу понял, что это означает? Думает ли он сейчас об этом? Просматривает старые документы, убеждая себя, что никаких копий его многочисленных злодеяний не существует? Борис улыбается этой мысли.  
  
Позже в тот же день Наталья заглядывает к нему и, увидев, что Борис не занят, говорит:  
  
— Чарков пытался уволить Татьяну. Екатерина говорит, что они ужасно ругались. Никто не знает, что происходит — они всегда мрачные, вы знаете, но за последние дни они по мрачности сами себя превзошли.  
  
— Очень странно, — говорит Борис, демонстративно приподняв брови.  
  
На столе Натальи звонит телефон. После короткого разговора она возвращается — хмурая.  
  
— Товарищ Генеральный секретарь просит вас немедленно явиться к нему в кабинет.  
  
Наконец-то Горбачев принял решение.  
  
— Грядут перемены, — многозначительно произносит Борис, поднимаясь со своего кресла.  
  


***

  
  
В жизни Бориса было немало триумфальных моментов. Первое, что приходит на ум — соревнования по бегу в начальной школе, когда он обогнал мальчика, который обычно был самым быстрым. Борис не думал, что выиграет, больше никогда такого не случалось, но тот момент, когда он пересек линию, остался с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Позже, на войне, снова случалось подобное, когда он спасал товарищей или убивал врагов. Последний раз — когда наконец очистили Машу и подняли красный, развевающийся на ветру флаг.  
  
Но ни один из этих моментов не сравнится с выражением лица Чаркова, когда Борис лично вручает ему письмо от Горбачева.  
  
— Что это? — недоверчиво спрашивает Чарков, будто это какая-то шутка.  
  
— Генеральный секретарь желает, чтобы вы немедленно покинули свой пост. Как видите, — добавляет Борис, слишком широко улыбаясь, — я огорчен тем, что принес вам плохие новости.  
  
Чарков выхватывает у него бумагу и быстро читает письмо. За толстыми стеклами очков видно, как у него от ужаса выпучиваются глаза.  
  
— Это невозможно, — выплевывает Чарков, голос у него спокойный, но глаза нервно блестят. — Должно быть, это ошибка. Я немедленно с ним переговорю.  
  
— Боюсь, для вас он _недоступен_.  
  
— Недоступен для меня? Ерунда. — Чарков идет к двери.  
  
— Недоступен _для вас_! — повторяет Борис, заметно повышая голос и загораживая ему дорогу. — Все кончено, Чарков.  
  
— _Кончено?_ — с издевкой произносит Чарков. — Думаешь, меня можно уволить? Учитывая мою власть? Конечно. Только не говори, что твоя болезнь повлияла на твою голову.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь о моей болезни. Я знаю, что последнее время это вас слишком волнует. Но не обращайте внимания на мои суждения. Вы ведь не из тех, кто ставит под сомнение решение Генерального секретаря? Я только что отдал вам приказ. Вы будете его игнорировать?  
  
Чарков снова хватает бумагу, сверля Бориса взглядом, а потом снова перечитывает текст.  
  
— Сейчас трудные времена, — говорит Борис, успокаивая Чаркова, словно ребенка. — Эпоха перемен. Вы знаете, товарищ Горбачев — приверженец прозрачности в рамках своего кабинета. По какой-то причине ваше присутствие среди нас теперь нежелательно. Вы знаете, как это работает. Сегодня у вас в руках вся власть, вы непобедимы, а завтра у вас нет ничего.  
  
Чарков смотрит на него с недоверием, все еще пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Борис старается держать лицо, но улыбку убрать не может.  
  
— А теперь, — добавляет он, — я предлагаю вам оставить кабинет и покинуть это здание как можно скорее. Ваша замена будет приведена к присяге в четыре часа. За дверью — два солдата, которые помогут вам собраться.  
  
— Это твоя работа, так ведь? — шипит Чарков, убийственным взглядом сверля Бориса. — Посмотри на себя. Едва сдерживаешься. Думаешь, что победил?  
  
— Простите, но… из этого письма совершенно четко ясно, кто проиграл. И это не я.  
  
— Я все еще могу тебя уничтожить. Пленки, фотографии — они никуда не делись. Не думай, что я это просто так оставлю.  
  
— Учитывая, что вы только что потеряли доступ к документации, принадлежащей советской нации, я думаю, у вас будут сложности, чтобы получить документы, по вашему мнению, порочащие меня.  
  
— У меня свои способы, — ядовито говорит Чарков.  
  
— Способы? — Борис подходит ближе к нему. — Даже если и так, кому поверят? _Тебе_ , опальному чиновнику, отправленному в отставку? И же мне, уважаемому члену Кабинета министров?  
  
Чарков сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Послушай меня, _Витя…_  
  
— _Не по имени!_ — орет Чарков, с него окончательно слетает маска хладнокровия.  
  
Но Борис только смеется.  
  
— Я буду называть тебя так, как хочу, учитывая то, что ты теперь пустое место. — Он стоит почти вплотную к Чаркову и позволяет себе понизить голос до рычания. — Слушай меня. На твоем месте я бы скрылся без звука и не высовывался. Считай, что тебе повезло. Ответственности ты не понесешь, в общепринятом смысле. Горбачев сегодня необычайно щедр.  
  
— Ответственность! Я не сделал ничего, за что заслуживал бы суда! Я преданно служил этой стране десятки лет! Утверждать обратное — клевета!  
  
— Что ты знаешь о преданности? Разве что самому себе. Я тоже служил этой стране и умираю из-за этого, как и тысячи достойных людей.  
  
— О. Вот и причина, наконец-то. Самоубийство твоего профессоришки.  
  
— Я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, в чем причина. Подумай о сотнях жизней, что ты отнял, помимо одной этой. Они не забыты. Удивительно, на что способны люди, жаждущие отомстить за павшего товарища.  
  
 _Валерий._ Одна лишь мысль о нем придает Борису сил. Он даже ни разу не кашлянул.  
  
Он делает еще один шаг, достаточный, чтобы Чарков почувствовал себя неловко, но тот даже не вздрагивает.  
  
— Должно быть, тебе нравилось мучить слабых, неспособных тебе сопротивляться. Необычайное удовольствие, да? Но видишь ли, однажды ты можешь замучить человека, чьи друзья способны дать тебе отпор. — Борис выразительно поднимает бровь. — Идите домой, товарищ Чарков. Покиньте это здание и никогда не возвращайтесь. Занимайтесь тем, чем занимаются безработные, и вспоминайте все, что потеряли. Вы будете сидеть на одном месте каждый день, созерцать свое бессмысленное существование, пока наконец не умрете от скуки. Жаль, что я этого не увижу.  
  
— Это Пиррова победа! — рычит Чарков.  
  
— Но все равно победа. И чтобы ответить на незаданный вопрос: да. Это был я. _Это все я._ Что вы говорили, когда мы были моложе? _Зачем беспокоиться о том, чего не случиться?_ Возможно, на этот раз вам стоило беспокоиться. Насчет умирающего старика, которому нечего было терять.  
  
Чарков бледнеет. Борис оставляет его в покое и открывает дверь, за которой стоят два солдата, вытянувшиеся в струнку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, проводите товарища из здания.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости! — протестует Чарков.  
  
— Проводите! Уберите его с глаз моих!  
  
После того, как все трое покидают кабинет, Борис опускается на кресло. Руки у него дрожат.  
  
Он сидит на одном месте несколько долгих минут, в голове совершенно пусто.  
  
Говорят, что месть сладка. Но в данном случае она с привкусом горечи.  
  
  
 _(В эту ночь во сне Валерий говорит ему: «Я тоже тебя люблю»)._


End file.
